


A visit from the beyond

by LunasFanfictionCorner



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: One Shot, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasFanfictionCorner/pseuds/LunasFanfictionCorner
Summary: Veronica knew that the Ghosts that she saw were just here psyche playing tricks on her. Ghosts weren't real and there was no beyond. But she did wonder why she hasn't seen him.(I literally cried writing this. And in general writing JD. Because he really sincerely loved Veronica but sadly in a bad toxic way.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A visit from the beyond

Veronica knew that the Ghosts that she saw were just here psyche playing tricks on her. Ghosts weren't real and there was no beyond. But she was wondering why she hasn't seen him...Him. It floated around in her head for a long time. She was split in two when she saw him being buried his father not really caring that his son was dead. He wasn't unjustified. Veronica knew that all to well. 

But the casket had had given her emotional dam a push. All of the emotions that she had kept inside flooded out as she broke down next to his grave. She didn't know how but his Coat had partially survived the explosion and she was wearing it just trying to hold on to his scent that was still present. He always smelled like a big combination of strange deodorant, slushies and a faint trace of Gunpowder. 

"Greetings and Salutations!" said a familiar voice behind her. She knew exactly who it was only he greeted like that. She didn't want to turn around couldn't face him. Deep down she knew that it was the right thing that he died. In death no one would be hurt by their twisted love. She wanted to die with him. Be cheek to cheek in hell as she said. But he didn't let her die. He saved her live showing he loved her dearly. "So you're the one who has it..." he started. Veronica knew he was talking about his dear Coat.She knew just by the tone in his voice that he was smiling. Jason Dean the boy who died for her was smiling. "Please turn around..." She couldn't. She had robbed him of his live. Scratch that 4 lives. Heather,Ram and Kurt all weighing on her conscious. How would his Ghost form look? Torn to pieces? "I can't JD! You know that better than I. I was wondering when you'd show up to haunt me." a small chuckle left her lips after she said the dreadful thing that's been floating around in her Head. "Turn around Veronica. If you want to be so stubborn fine! But I'm not leaving till yo-" he was cut off by Veronicas sobbing. Her eyes were puffy and red. 

She was surprised when she saw him. It wasn't a disfigured or blown to pieces JD. No. It was the boy she fell in love with. The same black hair that was messy and uncombed. The beatiful brown eyes she looked were lively and full of many emotions. Pain,regret but also happiness. He was wearing the outfit from the first time they properly met. At that 7/11 were he told her how slushies were the only thing keeping him from suicide. The coat that she was now wearing looked so good on him. "Veronica..." he said softly but also hoarse as if he had been crying as well. "I should've died that day. You would've probably bled to death but still. Feeling guilty is worse than death." He laughed at her statement. "No it's not. But just like I said...I worship you-" she started sobbing uncontrollably trying to finish his sentence. "I'd trade my life for yours!" He sat down trying to lift her chin. "Remember the last thing you said to me?" She nodded remembering what went trough her head. "Say...Say hi to God." Her voice broke on the last word. She started sobbing again. JDs father had already left not wanting to spend another moment at his sons grave. "I love you Veronica!" He whispered leaning towards her right ear. "Wear that coat for me will ya? Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault I was so fucked up. And...Do-" he didn't know how to finish his sentence. He wanted to be forgotten. For her sake. But he knew that by not forgetting him she'd never make that mistake. "Don't forget me baby ok?" "I won't." Her answer was sincere. She buried her face in the inside of his Coat taking in the smell. " I love you Jason Dean!" She didn't need to see that he wasn't there anymore. She just knew. "Say hi to God for me..."


End file.
